All HP Oneshots
by knightshade114
Summary: Hermione gets jealous when Lavender Brown says something to her. Based off of a picture I found on Pinterest! Oneshot/short EDIT: All future one shots shall be written here, thanks for reading!
1. Jealousy

**Author's Note: Hey guys so, this is my first oneshot so please don't destroy my pride (if I have any) and I hope you enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **This is based off of a picture I saw which you can see here -** **pin/333196072408997568/**

* * *

It was a long afternoon of Quidditch practice and Harry and Ron finally landed, the war was over and the golden trio were in their last year at Hogwarts. Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger were sitting in the stands when they walked down to talk to Ron and Harry.

"You know, if you move to the left a little more, it would give you a better aerial view to see the snitch," Ron told Harry as they walked towards the girls.

The three girls finally got a good look at the two boys and their jaws dropped at how grown they looked. Ron's hair just brushed his shoulders and his torso looked very muscular, a smile was on his face as he talked to Harry with his broom over his left shoulder. Harry listened to Ron intently with his broom gripped in his right hand, his hair short.

"Woah..." Ginny smiled, love struck as she watched Harry.

"Yeah," Hermione and Lavender sighed.

Lavender smirked, "He's mine."

"Who? Ron?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yep," Lavender replied as Ginny just smiled wider.

Hermione frowned, "He's my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah? Not for long," the other girl grinned as she started to walk towards the two approaching boys.

Hermione growled and threw her back by her hair before pouncing on her and they fought. Lavender clawed at Hermione while the bookworm punched her, a few seconds later Lavender was laying on the ground as Hermione and Ginny went back to watching the boys.

"Hey Ginny," Harry smiled as they finally reached the girls.

"H-Hi Harry," Ginny stuttered with a blush.

"Hey Hermione, how- Why's Lavender Brown beat up on the ground?" Ron asked, confused as he noticed her.

"Oh, no reason, she just passed out and may have hit my foot on the way down," Hermione smiled as she hugged him.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shivered with one thought in mind, _'Girls are scary.'_

 _The end~_


	2. George's Ear

**So, I decided to write this One shot based of off a headcanon that I read and that will probably be most of my one shots from now on. Also, quick side note, all future one shots will be written here, thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It started one day after George locked up the Joke Shop. He had said goodbye to Seamus and the new girl Alice and had the key in the door when he heard it, a faint whisper from his ear. It would've seemed normal but the whisper had been from the ear he had lost. He shook his head before finishing up and leaving, not yet able to shake the uneasy feeling.

The second time he heard it was when he was inventing a new product that made patrons laugh uncontrollably for five minutes straight. The whisper was much louder this time and it sounded like someone was saying his name from across the room. It took him by surprise so when it happened, he startled violently and dropped a few unicorn horns into the unfinished project which resulted in a pink clouded explosion. Seamus and Alice ran to the lab to see what was wrong and helped him up before dusting him off.

George couldn't place where he had heard the voice calling his name but he was determined to find out. A week had passed since the explosion and George was standing nervously in front of Ron and Hermione's flat. They had moved there after their seventh year and it was homey if not a bit tight of a squeeze. George nervously knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before the door opened and a familiar bushy haired woman answered.

"Hello? George? Hey! How have you been?" Hermione smiled as she leaned against the doorway.

"Well, I've been better... May I come in?" George asked politely.

Hermione's smile dropped to a concerned frown as she nodded and ushered him inside, "Of course. What's the matter?"

George stepped into the flat and sat down in the living room with a heavy sigh, "Well. For the past week or so, I've been hearing a... voice. In my left ear."

Hermione sat down and waved her wand as a tray of tea and coffee floated towards them, "Your left ear? But I thought you were deaf in it."

"I was, I am but this voice... It sounds so much like Fred..." George finished quietly as he sipped at his tea, his eyes glazed with a sheen of unshed tears as Hermione gently patted his back.

"George... Sometimes when we lose someone close to us, we think that we can hear them or pretend that they aren't gone... I'm sorry but it's been months now, almost a year since the battle... You need to let him go," she encouraged softly as she rubbed his back soothingly.

George sniffed slightly and nodded before getting up, thanking her for the tea and flooing back to his apartment. He sighed as he pulled off his coat and scarf, hanging them neatly next to the door before tiredly making his way to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and hung his head in his hands before he started to cry. It wasn't the loud obnoxiously obvious kind of sobbing, it was silent and heartwrenching to any who witnessed it. It was a sob for the brother he had lost, the friend he grew up with, the partner in crime he pranked with, and the best friend he had ever had.

As George cried, in the corner of his room, a light blue mist started to form until it floated there, suspended by an unforseen force as the voice in George's Ear came back.

"Hello there Gred, how are you?" It said as George snapped his head up.

He looked around the room until he spotted the blue mist that started to take shape and solidify, "...Fred? Is it..."

"Yes, it's really me, you're not crazy or anything," Fred smiled jokingly but a genuine sadness was in his eyes.

"Fred!" George sobbed as he tackled his brother's more solid ethereal blue form.

Fred smiled an agonizingly painful smile as he hugged his twin close, "I missed you George."

"I missed you too," George's reply was so faint it almost was missed but Fred heard.

"George, I'm sorry to say this. I know we haven't seen each other since I, well, died but please, let me go. I'm terribly concerned that if you keep mourning me, you might not see the life that you have is great enough without me. Please, George, for the sake of your life, let me go. Live for the both of us until the day you die when we see each other again," Fred gently ran his hand through George's ginger locks comfortingly as George sniffled.

"B-But how can I live a great life if you aren't in it? How can I create great memories if all I can think of is how you should be with me, at that moment?" George asked sadly as he looked up at his brother, looking and feeling like a lost and scared first year.

Fred just smiled and ruffled George's hair, "Don't worry about it. I'll be with you every step of the way."

As Fred said that, he started to disappear until all that was left was a faint whisper of his joyful laughter. George sniffed softly and wiped his eyes, finally determined to do something other than mourn his twin. He stood up and quickly got dressed, deciding to go to a bar down the street that a few Hogwarts Alumni frequent. Maybe he might chat with Angelina and as he stepped out into the crisp London air, George's heart was finally able to mend.


	3. Proud

It had been a long day at Hogwarts ever since the war ended. Walls were being put up, rooms were being redone, and most pureblood families volunteered their own House elves to help out the school. There was one person though who hadn't been seen all day, Neville Longbottom. As soon as the war was over, he had stayed to help out a bit but decided that he had to tell his parents first.

He had rushed to a Floo and was quickly at St. Mungos before the hour was up. He asked to see his parents and was promptly led to where they had been since their attack on Halloween so many years ago.

He smiled sadly and sat next to his mother, "Hello mum, I wanted to tell you something. The war is over."

For the next hour, he sat in the chair and explained all that had happened during the war in great detail to his parents. He knew that they would never respond but he wanted them to know, to have some sort of closure that the war was finally over.

"... And Voldemort was dead by his own rebounding curse, and Harry looked down at his enemy's shell with the two wands in his hand," Neville finished with a great grin on his face as he looked at his mother, expecting to hear nothing but gibberish come from her mouth.

The strangest thing happened though, there was nothing coming from her mouth, she was silent. Finally, after a slight pause, she turned her face towards him and smiled a bit before saying softly, "Proud..."

Neville gasped and blinked in shock as tears started to well up in his eyes, choking back sobs as he placed his face in his hands. Finally, he had finally heard his mother's voice and it sounded just as he had always imagined yet it was even better. He knew now that his parents were always listening, always knew he was there, and he knew that they were always proud of him.


	4. Godfather

It was a cold October night in Godric's Hollow as a young redheaded woman and brown haired man sat in the living room. Little Harry Potter was asleep against his father's chest as he slowly moved about the room, rocking him back and forth as the woman looked on with a smile.

"Oh come on James, you know how lowly he thinks of himself," Lily rolled her eyes at the male in front of her.

James chuckled, "I know, I know. But what would he think?"

"I don't know but I think he would be happy... Can you believe it, we're having another baby," Lily smiled brightly as she held her stomach gingerly, not yet showing a baby bump.

"I wonder if he'll be a handful like this little guy," James smiled back as he looked down at Harry.

"Hopefully not," Lily laughed as James sat down.

He looked at her with a serious expression, "Are you sure you want this?"

Lily nodded sternly, "Of course I do, he's one of your best friends and he needs to know that we appreciate him and think of him as family."

"Well... Looks like we'll ask Peter in the morning if he wants to be a Godfather," James sighed, a bit excited.

Lily smiled and gently picked Harry out of James' arms, "Time for bed."

James looked at the two with love before looking at the door as he heard a knock, "I'll get that, perhaps it's Sirius."

He stood and gently kissed Lily on the forehead before walking to the door, opening the door but shutting it quickly with a heavy thud, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

Lily paled and nodded before dashing up the stairs into Harry's room, wincing as she heard the door slam open and footsteps coming up the stairs.

She gasped as Harry started to cry, "Hush my baby boy, it's alright... It seems though... You won't get to meet your baby brother..."

Lily yelped as the door burst open and spun to see Voldemort standing there, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Voldemort scoffed, "Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."

Lily begged as she stood in front of her son, "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead... Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

Harry heard a shrill voice laughing and his mother screaming before she fell to the floor. Outside, the night was quiet as a green light flashed in an upstairs bedroom of Godric's Hollow.


End file.
